no era de sorprenderse
by lady malfoy3105
Summary: DRAMONIE... lo que parecia odio, era tan solo miedo. de todo un poco :D
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Eres un idiota.-

Quizás lo soy, pero por al menos soy importante, no una sangre sucia.- un rubio de mirada fría, de ojos grises, llenos de odio.

Por favor… no tienes otro repertorio? Solo eso?.- una chica morena, de brazos cruzados y mirada ganadora.- tantos años y lo mismo… que latero….-

Ambos compañeros estaban peleando en la biblioteca, casi en silencio. Ofendiéndose en susurros, al final del pasillo, muy cerca uno del otro, cara a cara.

…Devuélveme mi libro, Malfoy.- la chica estaba cansada del comportamiento de su compañero, él siempre le hacia bromas, le robaba sus libros y le decía muchas malas palabras. Trató de recuperar su libro, pero el chico era mucho más alto y cuando el levantó su brazo, no pudo alcanzarlo.

Que pasa Granger? Acaso eres muy chica? Ven y quítamelo.- el rubio se burlo de ella agitando el libro.

Malfoy… ultima oportunidad… te lo advierto o…-

O que?...- el se acercó más hacia la castaña.- que vas a hacer?

Ella lo miró, furiosa frente a la actitud del chico.- Sabes… creo que no hare nada.- el la miró curioso y divertido.

Sí… exacto, estoy realmente cansada de tus bromas, hurón, tú ganaste, oficialmente me rindo, quédate con el libro, Tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme uno nuevo. Además ya lo has tocado, por lo que es asqueroso para mi.- la chica se intentó girar, pero una mano la sujetó firmemente del brazo.- que te pasa! Suéltame!.-

Tú quien te crees para hablarme así… no eres más que una simple…-

Una sangre sucia?... eso ibas a decir, dios Malfoy; eres tan predecible… por ultima vez déjame, me molesta tu rostro, tu olor… me repugna cada célula de ti… por que no me dejas en paz.- la mirada del rubio se iba encendiendo a medida que la castaña hablaba, acercándose cada vez más mientras la apretaba con más fuerza.

No te conviene hablarme así…- el rubio no dejó de soltar a la chica, mientras hacia una mueca indescifrable.

Me tienes sin cuidado Malfoy, suéltame ahora…-

O sino que… Granger.- el ojigris pronuncio el apellido de la castaña parsimoniosamente, provocando más molestia de parte de la chica.-

Ya está! Hasta acá llegó mi paciencia…- la chica simplemente miro hacia otro lado haciéndose la despreocupada, para luego sin previo aviso estampar una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda del ojigris, este quedó en la misma postura mirando hacia el suelo, para luego levantar el rostro de manera bastante siniestra, esta casi al acto trató de separar el cuerpo del chico intentando dar un rodillazo en la ingle del ojigris, pero este adivinó su movimiento y se cubrió con una de sus rodillas. Se acercó muy cerca de la cara de la castaña quien lo miraba con furia y bastante agitada. Sus respiraciones chocaban mientras que se miraban desafiantes sin cortar el contacto visual.

Malfoy jamás se había sentido más ofendido en su vida, como esa simple muggle se atrevía a golpearlo. Mientras la veía notaba sus ojos apasionados, llenos de vida, sin miedo y con una fuerza tan grande como la de él. Miró un segundo su boca, roja y semiabierta, entrando y saliendo un cálido aire, dulzón... indescifrable.

La castaña no tenía miedo, todo lo contrario… se sentía exaltada, cargada de energía y adrenalina, el chico obviamente la había sacado de quicio, pero en ese momento no sabia que había en su cabeza, el chico la miraba sin odio, pero si con un aire electrizado; confuso. Se dio cuenta cuan grises eran esos ojos, cuan claros y profundos eran, un tanto fríos, pero cargados de sentidos.

De pronto la castaña vuelve a decir las mismas palabras en un susurro, lento y bien pronunciado.-…_ya suéltame…_.- y sin saber bien que había ocurrido, sintió unos labios casi en un golpe, apretándose juntos con los de ella, tan repentino que en unos segundos no supo que hacer.

No hizo falta más que la chica murmurara esa palabra, para que el ojigris recibiera de lleno una ola cálida y dulce, sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuello y un mareo en la boca del estómago, sintió las palabras como un caramelo y solo pudo dejarse llevar hasta la boca de la castaña, sin pensarlo, ni digerirlo. Soltó al acto el libro de la discordia y se lazó hacia ella en un acto reflejo, como una salvación y simplemente la besó, sin soltarla; sin dejar de apretarla.

Bastaron unos segundos para que ella le respondiera, sin si quiera acordarse de quien era el que estaba besando, se le echó a los hombros como intentando salvar su vida, devorando la boca del ojigris, mientras que el se acunaba en su cuerpo, extendiéndola en un abrazo, apretándola contra él y dejando que su boca se adentrara más en la de la chica. Fue un beso con rabia, apresurado; casi culpable y ansioso. Fue como si eso fuera lo que había necesitado toda su vida, el calor de una mujer fuerte y decidida. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el sentimiento jamás fue malo, que lo que creía era odio era miedo, pero que estando así de cerca todo lo demás desaparecía y así podía sentir que el corazón se comenzaba a derretir y una calma lo iba domando, haciendo que el chico simplemente bajara el ritmo y comenzara a disfrutar más ese beso.

El ojigris abrazó a la chica con cuidado, dejándola muy cerca de su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y apoyándola más contra el estante. Ella se dejo llevar por las acciones del chico, permitiendo que este introdujera su lengua para profundizar el beso, dejó sus manos sobre sus hombros, tocando sus grises cabellos con sus dedos y sintiendo el intenso olor masculino del que tenia prendido en ese momento. Ambos acortaron más la distancia, disminuyendo la velocidad del beso, disfrutándolo y borrando sus mentes. Se sujetaron firmes, con naturalidad; como si fueran parte uno del otro.

Tiempo después, desconocido para ellos, sintieron a lo lejos los ruidos de su entorno, haciéndolos caer en cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo, aun confundidos se separaron sin brusquedad, con cierta somnolencia y excitación y casi con miedo se miraron mutuamente para enfrentarse.

El rubio reparó en la mujer que tenia en frente, nunca se había percatado de lo linda que era, lo fino de sus facciones, el precioso color trigueño y los ojos iluminados y vivaces de la castaña. Se sintió avergonzado, pero no por lo que había hecho, sino por lo estúpido que había sido antes, lo infantil de no reconocer que simplemente tenía miedo. No sabia que decir, solo la miraba atento a que reacción tendría ella.

Ella se sentía casi tan confundida como él, en que momento pasaron de golpearse a terminar besándose de esa manera como si siempre hubiesen sido novios. Ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago. El era el enemigo que le hacia la vida imposible, que siempre recalcaba lo mucho que la aborrecía. Se sintió avergonzada de dejarse llevar tan rápido, de no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, pero sobre todo se sentía avergonzada por haberlo disfrutado. La castaña miró hacia los lados- no había nadie- volvió la vista hacia el rubio y hizo el intento de irse a paso rápido, pero el rubio la detuvo en el acto.

No vas a decir nada…?- preguntó el ojigris, esperando alguna respuesta positiva.

No se que decir… permiso.- la castaña intentó volver a avanzar.

Espera… por favor.- esas últimas palabras desconcertaron a la chica, haciéndola frenarse y sentirse extraña, pero en buena forma. Estaba confundida, nerviosa y desconcertada, así que para poder salir de esa extraña situación sin sonar tan desesperada y cortante respondió.

estar sola… hablaremos en otro momento, por favor ya déjame ir.- ella lo miró, con una mirada un tanto suplicante. El chico no tuvo más remedio que soltarla y verla partir corriendo como si alguna clase de demonio corriera tras ella, perdiéndose al final del pasillo. Por un lado deseaba retenerla ahí hasta lograr dejar en claro las cosas, pero por otro lado; que cosas… no tenia idea que había que dejar en claro, no estaba ni si quiera seguro de lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Lo mejor seria alejarse, poner la mente en frio, quizás si hacia eso quedaría todo ahí como si nada hubiese pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Una mujer de cabellos ondulados, de color caramelo corría a toda prisa por los pasillos de un viejo castillo, la chica simplemente no miraba quien iba en frente o la cantidad de personas que la insultaban luego de recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de esta. La chica solo estaba concentrada en llegar a su habitación y quizás con suerte lograr desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Casi volando llegó hasta la sala común de su casa y paró un segundo tras la puerta, dio un largo suspiro, alegrada de estar en ese lugar. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, unos pocos alumnos estaban en esa sala, todos en diferentes actividades. Repasó el cuarto hasta toparse con unos rostros muy familiares.

Chicos…. Gracias a Dios los encuentro… que alegría.- la castaña abrazó de golpe a un chico de gafas peculiares y lindos ojos verdes.

Que ocurre Herms…- El chico-que-vivió le devolvió el abrazo extrañado mientras miraba a su compañero, un chico pelirrojo de mirada divertida, este se encogió de hombros indicándole a su compañero que no entendía lo que pasaba.-

Nada nada Harry… solo me da gusto verte.- la chica se separó del pelinegro y luego se fue hacia su otro amigo. El pelirrojo se ruborizó en cuanto la chica lo abrazó, pero intentó devolverle el abrazo; sin muy buenos resultados.- me da gusto verte a ti también Ron.- la castaña le dedicó una leve sonrisa y sin más se fue a su dormitorio.- nos vemos!

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, prefiriendo no preguntar más. Luego que la castaña desapareció del cuarto, ellos continuaron en lo suyo.

Una vez dentro de su pieza, la castaña simplemente se dejó caer en su cama, boca abajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero eso solo logró hacerla recordar claramente lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Se giró bruscamente, quedando boca arriba y mirando el techo. Su mente vagó por lo sucedido, recordó la tremenda cachetada que ella misma le dio al rubio y como este simplemente no se lo devolvió. Casi podía sentir como el rubio la había apretado anteriormente, se tocó el brazo y comprobó que aun le molestaba al tacto. Cerró los ojos y se visualizó en frente del rubio, siendo besada con intensidad. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los labios, acariciándolos y casi sintiendo el contacto del chico. Ruborizada abrió nuevamente los ojos y dio un suspiro ruidoso.

_Que voy a hacer ahora…_- pensaba la castaña, mientras se sentaba en la cama.-…_por que habrá hecho eso Malfoy, quizás es algún plan desquiciado para molestarme y luego burlarse de mi…. Quizás lo use en mi contra..._-Aunque no le calzaba, no pareció en ningún momento un acto premeditado. La chica se levantó. Por suerte para ella; no habría más clases por ese día. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos salió en silencio hacia la sala común donde aun estaban sus amigos. Ella simplemente se sentó junto al pelinegro y con un deje melancólico, se puso a leer.

Draco Malfoy era un chico malentendido, apropósito por supuesto, en la superficie se podía ver un hombre arrogante, frio, increíblemente seguro y por sobretodo cruel. Se había ganado esa fama, luego de años de abusos a compañeros no tan afortunados, y bastante le ayudaba su extensa situación económica, con la cual podía presumir de varios privilegios y comodidades. Se juntaba solo con alumnos de su misma casa y jamás, pero jamás hablaba de sus cosas; con nadie. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que al menos con aquel chico moreno muy alto y fornido tendría una real amistad, ya que con este casi siempre andaban juntos, pero la verdad era que a pesar de tenerse confianza y ser bastante cercanos, el rubio jamás se había permitido mostrarse vulnerable con nadie. Desde pequeño sus padres les habían enseñado que los sentimientos eran para débiles, y a pesar que su padre se portaba de una forma relativamente cariñosa con su madre, este siempre excusaba que era mero respeto. Por lo cual Draco simplemente jamás pareció necesitar ningún tipo de apoyo espiritual, ni banalidades como aquellas. Eso era lo que en el exterior parecía, pero más en el fondo, este chico ocultaba sentimientos indescifrables para el mismo. Siempre luchó por no sentir nada, pero cada día se daba cuenta que tenia como una roca en el pecho; que intentaba salir y sin encontrar como quitársela de en medio, busco la manera mas fácil de taparla… ser el tipo petulante que todos conocían, limitándose a actuar, durante toda su vida.

Para cuando tenía once años, su padre lo llevó al callejón diagon, dado que tenía que hacer unos encargos. Casi ni lo miró cuando el ojigris le preguntó si podía dar unas vueltas mientras hacia sus compras, simplemente asintió con la cabeza distraídamente. El chico Salió sin ganas de la tienda y avanzó hasta llegar al medio de la calle, observó la concurrencia, gente entraba y salía de diferentes negocios; la mayoría cargando bolsas o llevándola tras ellas; flotando inanimadamente. Caminó, mirando las diferentes vitrinas; todas iluminadas y ofreciendo muchos productos.

_¡Esencia para la juventud!_- decía uno de los carteles, sobre eso una gran foto de una hermosa mujer riendo graciosamente, al pasar el chico, esta le dedicó una gran sonrisa y cerrando un ojo se despidió coqueta.

_Varitas, Calderos, plumas, y todo lo que necesita para que la magia comience…_- otro letrero, pero este mostraba una serie de objetos, girando alrededor de las letras. El rubio se detuvo de pronto, pero no por el cartel que tenia a su lado. El chico creyó escuchar el ruido de un instrumento, pero no sabía bien cual podría ser. Caminó, atravesando la calle, pasando un par tiendas más, hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando. Para su sorpresa y mal inventado desagrado, era una pequeña tienda muggle, donde vendían muchos instrumentos, para el casi desconocidos. Miro hacia los lados, procurando que nadie lo estuviera observando y se pegó al vidrio de la vitrina, curioseando todos las cosas que habían allí dentro. Luego descubrió el aparato que hacia el ruido que llamó su atención. Un hombre de unos treinta años tocaba en silencio un objeto de cuerdas parecido a una pera con un palo. Mientras el ojigris miraba fascinado como aquel hombre reproducía una melodía muy hermosa, este se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Al acto dejo la guitarra a un lado y se levantó para acercase a la vitrina. El rubio no tuvo tiempo a irse, por lo que se quedo estático viendo como el dueño de la tienda lo saludaba animosamente.

Hola! Hay algo que te llamara la atención?.- el hombre señalo la vitrina de su local.

El rubio estaba nerviosísimo, pero rápidamente cambió su actitud por una indiferente.- mmm… no se, que era eso que estabas tocando?.- preguntó casi como si no le interesara.

Ahhh… te refieres a la guitarra, te gustó?.-

Mmm si, puede ser.- el chico respondió haciendo una mueca. El tipo lo miró de manera cordial.

Te gustaría intentar tocarla? Tienes pinta de ser bueno para esto.- el hombre hizo un gesto invitándolo a pasar.-

El ojigris miró sobre su hombro temiendo que su padre ya hubiese salido, pero parecía que él aun estaba dentro.- de acuerdo…- el chico procedió a ingresar a la tienda, caminando como si fuera el dueño de todo el lugar. Caminó directo donde estaba la guitarra y sin si quiera pedir permiso la tomó, mirándola interesado.

El hombre pareció no tomar en cuenta la falta de educación del niño.- mira, siéntate… así es más fácil.- el hombre lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó en un piso de madera.- haber…- luego tomó la guitarra y se la acomodó de la manera correcta.- mira chico, esto no tiene tanta ciencia, solo debes aprenderte los acordes..-

..Acordes..- repitió el rubio.

Sí, acordes… como este por ejemplo.- el hombre tomo la mano izquierda de Draco y la puso en el extremo de la guitarra.- mira, tienes que poner así los dedos.- el tipo ayudo al rubio a colocar los dedos en las diferentes cuerdas.-mmm... bien, ahora…- el tipo llevo la mano derecha del ojigris y la dejo cerca del centro del instrumento.- esto se toca así…- con su propia mano hizo sonar las cuerdas, provocando un ruido parejo y con eco.- los ojos del niño se iluminaron de inmediato y simplemente comenzó a repetir el mismo proceso indicado por el hombre.

Tienes aptitudes niño…- indicó el hombre.

Así parece.- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.- cuanto cuesta?-

Bueno… el valor es de 100 galeones.- indicó el vendedor.-

Cuanto por las clases?.- preguntó de inmediato el chico, sin dejar de mirar la guitarra.

El hombre lo miró un tanto sorprendido por su seguridad.- no doy clases amigo, solo vendo.-

Te ofrezco tres veces el precio de la guitarra si me enseñas a tocar… por lo que dijiste tengo aptitudes, no creo que me tome mucho aprender, no crees?.- el chico lo miró desafiante, observando la actitud nerviosa que tomó el vendedor, le encantaba tener control de la situación.

De acuerdo, pero solo puedo un día a la semana, tu eliges el día y la hora.-

Bien, mañana un elfo la vendrá a buscar, te pagaré la mitad y cuando ya haya aprendido, te pago el resto. Ya veré que día vengo. Ten… acá tienes cincuenta para que la reserves para mí.- el chico simplemente dejó la guitarra a un lado y se puso de pie, extendió una mano, mostrando la cantidad ofrecida. El hombre la acepto con una sonrisa.- nos vemos, gracias.

El rubio se retiró de la tienda sin volver a ver al vendedor, una vez afuera miró hacia el negocio donde estaba su padre, vio que justo estaba saliendo. Se acomodó la capa y atravesó hacia uno de los locales de enfrente, pretendiendo estar interesadísimo en una escoba de la vitrina que tenia en frente. Se quedó mirándola vacíamente, mientras su padre se acercaba hacia él.

Acá estabas Draco… que estas viendo? Ah.. _"nimbus 2000"_.- leyó el cartel que estaba bajo una preciosa escoba.- quieres una? Para tu escuela.- el padre casi sin esperar respuesta de su hijo, entro para solicitar una de esas escobas. Draco se volteó para observar de reojo la tienda de instrumentos y notar que en el interior había un hombre envolviendo una guitarra. El rubio se sonrió, para luego ingresar a la tienda con su padre.

Seis años más tarde se encontraba el mismo chico de ojos grises, tocando una guitarra un tanto desgastada, bajo un árbol, rodeado solamente por el sonido de ese instrumento. Luego de tantos años él tocaba de una manera perfecta, con los ojos cerrados. Ese era el único momento en que era él mismo, donde hacía lo que más le gustaba. Mientras tocaba, pensaba en lo que había echo en la biblioteca, debía estar loco, o lo más probable es que esa otra le hubiese puesto un maleficio, aunque haciéndole honor a la verdad no se sintió obligado en ningún momento y más que todo, lo disfrutó. En que momento había terminado besando a esa _sangre sucia_, mujeres no le faltaban, en su casa habían chicas muy bonitas, que por su puesto, morirían por estar con alguien como él. Se sintió un poco estúpido, culpable y desarmado. De todas las cosas que le podrían pasar esta era una de las más extrañas. Siguió tocando música, relajadamente. Por suerte no tenia más clases ese día y lo aprovecharía para despejar su mente, tocando música.

_Draco… deja de pensar en eso…_- el ojigris se reprendía a si mismo.-_…esto jamás sucedió, solo vuelve a tratarla como se merece… no puede ganarte un simple arrebato…_- casi por instinto seguía tocando, hace un rato ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que estaba tocando.-_…tengo que hacer algo para no arruinar mi imagen…sí, esa sangre sucia sabrá que puedo ser peor de lo que he sido… sino, capaz que crea que tiene oportunidad….Merlín, que castigo_.- el rubio terminó por convencerse de que ella tenia toda la culpa, él no podía permitirse tal bajeza, él una persona superior, de sangre pura no podría fijarse en una simple muggle… no, su familia ni el mundo lo entendería.

Durante la tarde Draco se quedó bajo el mismo árbol, luchando con él mismo, por algo que aun estaba muy lejos de comprender.

**Hola, soy anita… conocida aca como Lady Malfoy… este es mi casi 3er fic, normalmente soy de las que los lee, más bien… me los devoro, amo leer. Bueno, espero les guste mi historia, si la leen porfa me van diciendo si les gusta, alguna critica constructiva, en fin! Lo que uds. Gusten… **

**Besos presuntuosos de una serpiente más!**

**Farewell**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry y Ron iban camino al patio, llevando consigo el uniforme y escobas para jugar un partido de Quiddict, aprovechando de practicar para la nueva temporada. Conversaban de lo mucho que había mejorado Ron durante el anterior año, y que este año de seguro llevaría a la casa de Griffindor a una victoria segura.

Te lo digo Harry, este año me siento confiado…- El pelirrojo sonreía soñador, mirando el cielo.-…te lo aseguro amigo, vamos a ganar.-

Espero que si Ron, sigue así como vas y no tendría que irnos mal…- el ojinegro se acomodó las gafas y miró hacia un lado, fijando la vista en una pequeña plaza. Cuando se dio cuenta que la hermana de Ron estaba muy abrazada de uno de sus compañeros.- Ron… esa no es Ginny?.- preguntó señalando a la pelirroja de su derecha.

El pelirrojo miró, para luego entornar los ojos exasperado, soltar un suelto bufido y negar fuertemente con la cabeza.- claro que es Ginny…y Dean.- el chico tomo a Harry por el hombro.-vamos… acompáñame…-

El ojinegro solo pudo seguirlo, un tanto arrepentido de haberle contado a su amigo.

Se puede saber que pasa aquí Ginebra.- el chico pelirrojo se paro de brazos cruzados, mirando inquisitivamente a su hermana y a su compañero.

No me llames así, RONALD.- la chica respondió de manera burlesca sin soltar el abrazo de el chico moreno que tenia al lado.- acá no está pasando nada… bueno, no ahora.- la chica miró al chico y lanzó una risita cómplice.

Por favor dime que no estas andando con este…- el hermano mayor señalo con desprecio al acompañante de la chica. El chico moreno lo miró aludido sin saber si responder.

Tienes algún problema con eso? Yo no… así que por favor deja de parecer un bebé y ve a hacer tus cosas.- la chica se acomodó, mirando hacia otro lado. Dean parecía bastante incomodo. Para que decir Harry, quien miraba a cualquier parte para tratar de parecer invisible.

Mira que soy tu hermano mayor, tengo todo el derecho de meterme.- dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

No... no lo tienes…-

Además tú eres muy chica para tener novio… ubícate.- añadió el chico.

Y tú eres muy grande para no tener una.- la chica respondió audaz. El hermano entrecerró los ojos; intentando buscar algo más para decir, pero parecía estar en blanco.

Cierto Harry que puedo hacer lo que me plazca?.- Harry volteó el rostro al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Weasley hablándole. Se le hizo un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

Yo prefiero abstenerme de opinar.- al mirar a Ginny a los ojos sintió algo muy extraño, ella lo miraba intensamente, pero supuso que era molestia por el escandalo montado por su hermano.

Otro amargado más… bueno, si tú no te quieres ir hermanito, lo haré yo… vamos Dean.- la chica se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a su compañero para que este la siguiera. El acompañante de la pelirroja hizo un gesto de adiós, desapercibido por todos.

A donde crees que vas…- el pelirrojo saltó al acto.

Donde pueda estar lejos de ti y tus rabietas.- la chica se giró sobre sus talones y se llevó al chico moreno. Ron trató de seguirla, pero su amigo lo detuvo insistiendo que la dejara en paz.

Merlín… me va a matar del disgusto, que se cree…-

Déjala Ron… que vas a hacer tú, ella ya no es una niña… además vas a tener que acostumbrarte, es una mujer muy bonita.-

Mi hermana?.- el pelirrojo preguntó extrañado, como si esa cualidad no fuera propia de su hermana.

Ehh… sí, bueno… a lo que voy es que no hay nada que puedas hacer… entre más digas algo, más intentará hacer lo contrario.- el pelinegro se apresuró en responder algo coherente, para desviar el comentario que había hecho. La verdad es que Ginny siempre le pareció linda, pero de otra forma, ahora que lo pensaba; ya no la veía como una niña, como lo hacia su amigo. Era una mujer preciosa, le gustaba mucho su manera de ser y siempre que estaba con ellos, él se reía mucho y parecía estar muy contento.- mejor vamos, aprovechemos que aun esta claro.

Ron asintió de mala gana, y siguió a su amigo, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al campo de juego, donde se encontraron con otros alumnos y comenzaron a jugar.

Hermione estaba en la sala común leyendo hacía más de una hora y ya se estaba empezando a quedar dormida, con los ojos entrecerrados miró el reloj de la pared y comprobó que era recién las siete, eso significaba que aun faltaba una hora para la hora de cenar. No podía dormir, porque se perdería la comida y no quería estar encerrada más tiempo. Dejó el libro a un lado, se refregó los ojos y con un suspiro se levantó. Fue a su dormitorio y dejó su libro, luego se cambió el uniforme por unos jeans ajustados y un polerón negro. Se recogió el pelo en una cola y se puso unas gotas de su perfume. Luego fue al baño para lavarse la cara, aun sentía sueño y un poco de agua la despejaría.  
>Bajó corriendo hasta la sala común, y ya con una mejor disposición y mas animada se dirigió al campo de juego a ver a sus amigos.<p>

Llegó al primer piso, y se dirigió hacia el comedor para ver si tal vez estaban allí, pasó su vista por las mesas parando inconscientemente por la mesa de Slytherin; y viendo que el ojigris no se encontraba hizo una mueca extraña y se giró sobre si, para continuar su camino hacia el patio. Afuera estaba un poco frio, en esa época era normal que las tardes fueran frías e incluso cargadas de agua, pero por lo menos en esa oportunidad había un sol cálido que hacia más agradable el día.

Recorrió los jardines, que estaban teñidos de un lindo color amarillento, lleno de hojas tristes cayendo de los arboles. En un lado había unas ardillas correteándose, mientras se llenaban la boca con pequeñas avellanas. La castaña podía observar que pequeños grupos de alumnos estaban reunidos en diferentes partes del patio. Unos sentados a la sombra de un gran abeto conversando ruidosamente y riendo a cada instante. Una pareja se encontraba dándose arrumacos a orillas del gran lago; mientras que miraban a un grupo de niños lanzar piedritas, haciendo que estas rebotaran hasta perderse en el horizonte.  
>La chica miró el cielo, notó que a lo lejos había una masa de nubes grises y por la dirección del viento, calculó que esa noche se pondría a llover. Apuró un poco el paso para no perderse el juego que tenían sus compañeros.<p>

Mione! Que bueno que viniste…- Una chica de pelo rubio largo y ojos soñadores saludó a la castaña con una actitud muy cariñosa.

Hola Luna… sí, me estaba quedando dormida en la sala común… así que decidí venir a ver a los chicos… y tú como estas?.- la castaña se sentó en las graderías bajas, junto a su compañera.

He estado bien Mione… un poco preocupada por el aumento de los nargles, pero tú no te inquietes, hasta ahora han sido pacíficos… ohhh... mira, Ron atajó otro balón más.- Luna tenía una curiosa costumbre de hablar de criaturas inexistentes, las cuales nadie más conocía.

Sí… gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.-. la castaña prefirió no preguntar y solo se limitó a observar el juego. Los chicos estaban empatados y recién Ron había atajado un tiro de Fred.

En las gradas estaban algunos otros alumnos, la mayoría Griffindor. Todos estaban mirando el partido un tanto aburridos, solo era una practica por lo que no había real interés.

Así pasaron unos diez minutos en que iban de un lado al otro del campo, sin marcar más y algunos alumnos se iban retirando, por que se acercaba la hora de la cena. Hermione estaba prácticamente echada en su asiento y Luna se había quedado dormida en su regazo. Cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, escuchó un ruido proveniente del campo de juego, abrió los ojos prestando atención a los ruidos y comprobó la voz de Harry, George y lo que parecía…_Malfoy!_, la castaña corrió a su amiga, haciéndola sobresaltar y se puso de pie rápidamente, para ver en que estaban sus compañeros. Desde arriba solo vio que hablaban malhumorados, el ojigris andaba solo y sus amigos parecían bastante molestos. Antes que pasara algo peor prefirió bajar, para intentar disolver una inevitable pelea. Se fue por las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos. En cuanto llegó abajo pudo escucha con claridad.

…_por que no te largas…_- la voz de George se escuchó.

La chica se asomó a través de la puerta para ver a sus compañeros enfrentando al rubio, mientras él los miraba con desprecio. Se acercó en silencio.

Weasel… es lo que estoy tratando de hacer…- el ojigris respondió fríamente.

No tienes por que estar aquí, acaso viniste a espiar…- el otro pelirrojo añadió molesto.

Mira pobretón… no tenia idea que ustedes estarían aquí… vaya al mediocre que tengo que darle explicaciones..- el rubio miró exasperado hacia otro lado.

Como me dijiste!... te vas a enterar…- Ron intentó lanzarse hacia el Slytherin, pero sus amigos lo retuvieron.

Ya Ron… deja que se vaya, entre más lejos mejor…- Harry le respondió a su amigo sin dejar de ver a Draco.

Muy agradecido Potter… menos mal estas tú para salvar el día…- el chico hizo una reverencia burlona.- ahora me retiro…- de pronto el rubio corrió la vista para irse, cuando se topó con la mirada nerviosa de una castaña. Sintió como si desde el estómago lo tiraran hacia dentro y un nudo en la garganta.- córrete comadreja!.- de pronto cambió de dirección pasando a llevar al pelirrojo y yéndose a paso rápido. Ron intentó seguirlo, pero Harry aun lo tenia del brazo por si acaso. Hermione se quedó más extrañada con la actuación del rubio, se acercó más a sus amigos y les preguntó que había sucedido.

Bueno… estábamos jugando y de pronto apareció Malfoy…- El pelinegro miró extrañado el espacio vacío, ocupado hace un momento por el Slytherin.-…simplemente apareció, de verdad, yo le creo que no sabia que estábamos acá… lo que me parece extraño, es su reacción…- lo ojos de la castaña se abrieron, y tomo una actitud un tanto maníaca.

.. a…a que te refieres Harry?.-

No lo se, fue como si… de un momento a otro no fuera el mismo, lo noté, hasta… nervioso.-

Bue... Bueno, nervioso? Malfoy es Malfoy siempre.- la castaña balbuceaba nerviosísima.

Que te ocurre Herms?.- de pronto la voz de Ron la hizo saltar.

A mi? Por que… habría de pasarme algo?- la chica lo miró entre escandalizada y confundida.

Ya chicos... déjenla.- George se acercó hacia la castaña junto con su gemelo.- parece que le va a dar un ataque.- añadió Fred con cara divertida.

Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando descifrar a la castaña, pero luego de unos segundos desistió y sonrió.

Yo digo que ese está loco…- Harry terminó por añadir. La chica asintió enérgicamente.

No lo culpo... con el padre que se gasta.-Ron dijo con un deje de compasión y sarcasmo.- Mejor volvamos a jugar, queda aun tiempo, haber si desempatamos el marcador…vamos!.- los hombres asintieron, mientras que Hermione los miraba nerviosa, temiendo que, sobre todo Harry, hubiese relacionado la reacción del rubio y la actitud nerviosa de ella.

Yo vuelvo con Luna! Los espero a que terminen.- los chicos asintieron, mientras se subían a sus escobas y continuaban con el juego.

Hermione se fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba Luna, con la misma cara de antes. La rubia la miró y le sonrió como si fuera primera vez en el día en verla.- Que pasó Mione?.-. Preguntó la chica, mientras la castaña se sentaba a su lado.

Nada importante…- Hermione respondió desganada.

Te parece atractivo Malfoy, Hermione?.- la pregunta de la rubia fue tan repentina que la castaña se llegó a atorar.

Que?.-

Que si te parece…-

Si escuche lo que dijiste Luna, pero…. Porque , por que preguntas algo asi?.- la chica volvió a tener una actitud muy sospechosa, pero que por supuesto Luna no captó.

No lo se… a mi me parece muy guapo, pero siempre anda muy triste… quizás por que no tiene ningún amigo.- la castaña la miró extrañada.

Triste?.- Hermione preguntó muy sorprendida por el calificativo otorgado por su amiga, Malfoy podía ser calificado de muchas cosas, pero ¿triste?... no lo había pensado jamás.

Sí. Pareciera que le hace falta algo importante, no lo crees?.- la chica preguntó como si eso fuera algo muy obvio.

No me e fijado nunca si está triste.-

Si…- la rubia se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, quedando muda por largo rato. La castaña aprovechó ese momento para pensar, ella no recordaba ningún momento en que haya visto al ojigris triste…bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto bien, solo cuando él se acercaba a insultarla, pero nunca tuvieron otro tipo de contacto… excepto el del episodio de la biblioteca. Con todos esos pensamientos la chica quedó más confundida que antes.

Al rato después Hermione vio que sus compañeros iban caminando hacia los vestidores, así que se puso de pie para empezar a avanzar hacia el patio.- vamos Luna? Los otros ya fueron a cambiarse.-

Ohh… de acuerdo Mione, vamos.- Ambas se fueron hacia los vestidores para esperar a sus compañeros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! **

** Pido disculpas anticipadas, por que la verdad este capitulo no es el más emocionante... pero de todas maneras espero les guste. Si desean me pueden dar algunas ideas para poder continuar con la historia :D.**

**Grax a Caroone, poir el UNICO post hasta el momento... espero que todos sigan su ejemplo ¬¬ **

**bueno, a lo nuestro... **

**"los libros pertencen a JK Rowling, yo tome prestados a dos enemigos nada más..."**

Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre…- un moreno, alto, de ojos negros se encontraba recostado en un sofá, mientras hacia bolas de fuego con su varita.

Ve tú… yo no tengo apetito.- un rubio de ojos grises respondió sin levantar la vista, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro.

No seas así… vamos, no quiero que se me pegue Parkinson.- el moreno insistió.

Y tu crees que conmigo se pegará menos?.- volvió a responder el ojigris, sin dejar de leer.

Buen punto, pero por lo menos estando los dos, podemos ignorarla.- acotó esperanzado el ojinegro, mientras se sentaba y se estiraba exageradamente.

No tengo deseos de ir Zabbini, anda tú…- por primera vez el rubio levantó la vista al ver que su compañero se retorcía en el sillón.

Ya…vamos… tú solo tienes que iluminar con tu presencia.- el moreno lanzó una carcajada, mirando divertido a su amigo.

Que insistente, Merlín… ya, vamos… pero por favor que sea rápido.- el rubio bufó exasperado, dejó el libro en una mesa y se puso de pie.

Por supuesto…- el moreno se fue directo a la puerta para salir hacia el gran comedor, detrás de el lo siguió un rubio de mirada ausente.

Justo al momento de salir, una mujer de tez blanca, pelo negro corto y cuerpo envidiable se cruzó en el camino de los chicos y de una manera muy teatral se colgó al brazo de los dos amigos.

Vamos al comedor?.- preguntó la chica.

Vamos? Pensé que íbamos los dos Draco…- Blaise preguntó sarcástico e intentó soltarse del amarre de su compañera.

Que gracioso Blaise…- la chica hizo una mueca de molesta y volvió a sonreír mientras miraba al rubio.

Parece que ahora somos tres… fantástico.- El ojigris miró de reojo a la pelinegra y simplemente la ignoró como hacia la mayor parte del tiempo. Pansy Parkinson era Slytherin, sangre pura, de buena clase al igual que Draco y Blaise, pero ninguno de ellos lograba pasarla totalmente, el problema de esa mujer, como decía siempre el moreno, era que era demasiado –alegre-y eso ponía de mal humor a Draco, pero como era una mujer que reunía todos los requisitos para él, tenia que aguantarse el tenerla al lado. Un tiempo atrás fueron novios, por petición de su madre, pero francamente si como amigo casi no la soportaba, como novia ni la aguantaba. Había veces en que él sentía la urgencia de cualquier hombre y podía recurrir a ella, pero más que eso nada.

Los tres Slytherin se fueron hacia el gran comedor, cuando iban llegando a la entrada se toparon con un grupo de Griffindor, todos se cruzaron frías miradas, pero los leones simplemente continuaron su camino; ignorándolos.

Me vas a perdonar Draco, pero me pasan cosas con esa mujer… que piernas…- Zabbini dio una mirada a la retaguardia de una castaña.

Ugg… asco Blaise, esa rata de biblioteca no tiene ninguna gracia.- la voz de la ojigris sonó particularmente aguda.

El rubio lo miró molesto, de pronto él se sintió de pésimo humor.

Que! Acaso me vas a decir que no la encuentras atractiva?.- el moreno señaló a la chica que en ese momento estaba sentándose junto al chico-que-vivió, mientras reía.

No hables estupideces Blaise… una sangre sucia, por favor!.- el ojigris respondió ofendido, pero en el fondo le molestó de sobremanera que su compañero se hubiese fijado en la castaña, sentía una molestia en el estomago, pero asumió que era rabia por las estupideces que decía su amigo.

Claro Zabbini… como crees que Draco se fijaría en un espanto como ese… tu deberías seguir su ejemplo, cierto Draco?.- la pelinegra miró al rubio esperando su apoyo, pero este se fue rápido a sentar.

Los tres se sentaron en sus puestos habituales, justo al momento en que la comida era servida. Draco miró hacia el frente, mirando a los mismos con los que se había topado en el campo de Quiddict. Para su mala suerte, justo después que volvía de estar solo tenia que encontrarse con esos idiotas, hubiese sabido que estaban jugando, ni se pasa por allí.  
>No le tenia miedo a ninguno de esos perdedores, menos a la comadreja, pero se le revolvió el estomago cuando se topó con la mirada confundida de la castaña. Como que todo el suelo hubiese desaparecido a sus pies. Esos ojos curiosos, que lo miraban extrañada lo hicieron sentirse desnudo y simplemente huyó. Intentó mirar a la castaña, pero justo un alumno que se sentaba en frente de él le tapaba la visual. Miró molesto al niño que se estaba sirviendo animado una gran cantidad de puré.<p>

Oye niño…tú, si…-el rubio le habló acercándose hacia el chico.

Si… que pasa?.-el niño lo miró nervioso y admirado que justo el rubio estuviera hablándole.

Ve a sentarte a otra parte.- Draco le hizo una señal para que saliera de ahí.

Pero... pero yo… ya me senté aquí, señor.- el niño lo miró confundido y asustado.

No me interesa, ponte en otro puesto.-

Y donde señor..?- el chico miró hacia todos lados.

Que se yo, sal de ahí te digo.- el niño no volvió a hacer más preguntas, se levantó de prisa y se fue a sentar cinco puestos más allá. Draco volvió a mirar en dirección a la mesa Griffindor y ahí estaba la castaña, comiendo delicadamente, mientras que conversaba con sus amigos. Sintió un poco de envidia. Se fijó que al lado de su plato tenia un libro, el cual miraba cada cierto rato.-_si que es una rata de biblioteca…._- así estuvo largo rato, mientras todos comían, él solo se le quedó viendo en silencio.

Cuando ya estaba terminando la comida, Pansy y Blaise se levantaron, se acercaron al rubio y le preguntaron.- Draco, despierta… ya vamos.- la voz del moreno lo despertó.- que tanto ves.- Zabbini miró en dirección de donde estaba observando el rubio, pero no vio nada extraño.

A ti no te interesa… vamos, por Merlín que tardaron.- El rubio se levantó de mala gana y caminó sin verificar si lo seguían o no. El agarre de la pelinegra le indicó que sí.

A la mañana siguiente Hogwarts amaneció bajó una capa húmeda, debido a la lluvia caída la anterior noche, hacia bastante frio y el cielo tenia un color gris. A pesar del mal clima todos comenzaron las clases a primera hora, eran las nueve de la mañana y cada alumno había desayunado e estaba iniciando sus actividades. A esa hora Griffindor y Slytherin compartían clase de pociones. El ambiente era el habitual, horrible. Ningún Griffindor tenia ni un poco de cariño por esa clase y los Slytherin no se destacaban mucho por sus habilidades en esa materia. La excepción a esa regla eran Draco y Hermione, ambos ese año, junto a dos alumnos más habían sido nombrados premios anuales. Ese nombramiento era algo muy importante, ya que además de ayudar a tener un currículo mejor, los ganadores tendrían garantías y privilegios especiales.

Hoy simplemente quiero que se formen en grupos de cinco.- cuando el profesor habló, todos se miraron entusiasmados, armando mentalmente los grupos.-…que yo elegiré.- hubo un ruido desaprobador, el cual fue silenciado enseguida por Snape.- como iba diciendo, estos grupos tendrán cada uno una poción que hacer, el grupo que se tarde menos en realizar de manera correcta la poción que indique ganará… por que siempre hay que darles algo a cambio! Simplemente lo hacen, es con nota!.- todos bufaron en silencio, disgustados por la actitud tan desagradable de su profesor.

Bueno… los grupos son los siguientes.- todos miraron expectantes al profesor.

… Thomas, Millicent, Claude, Weasley and Patterson.- Ron le dio una Mirada angustiosa a Harry, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

… Potter...-ese nombre lo pronuncio con especial desagrado.-… Parkinson, Neville, Goyle y… Brown.- Los chicos nombrados se miraron un tanto desilusionados.

Así el profesor continuó asignando los alumnos uno a uno. La castaña miraba asustada cada vez que el profesor indicaba los nombres de los alumnos, pero nunca la nombraba a ella. Ya cuando vio al ultimo grupo juntarse sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago, sabía que los únicos que quedaban eran ella y el rubio y por lo que presentía, no le iría como deseaba.

Bueno, los últimos que quedan son Granger y Malfoy… ustedes son premios anuales, así que según el calendario de pruebas que tienen ustedes y de acuerdo a lo que me informó el director, ustedes deben realizar un trabajo diferente que el de sus compañeros.- la castaña asentía mecánicamente y el rubio por su parte, trataba de no desviar la vista hacia la Griffindor.- en esta hoja esta descrito lo que tienen que realizar, el procedimiento a seguir y el plazo para la entrega.- el profesor envió volando un papel con una serie de frases enumeradas, la cual cayó directamente en las manos del rubio.- ´pueden comenzar, el resto debe guiarse por las instrucciones de la pizarra.

La chica volvió la vista hacia el rubio, esperando que él le diera alguna señal de que se sentaría con ella o viceversa, pero el ojigris parecía muy interesado en el papel, La castaña dio un bufido, adivinando que tendría que ser ella en trasladarse de puesto. Tomó sus cosas y de mala gana se fue hasta el puesto del rubio. Por ser más practica, Hermione tomó un asiento y lo puso en frente del Slytherin, este ni si quiera miró lo que hacia la chica. Ella se sentó, se acomodó el pelo, amarrándolo en una cola y carraspeó para anunciar su presencia.

…-

La chica abrió los ojos, un poco exasperada por estar siendo ignorada de esa manera. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó valor.- Malfoy… ehh… necesito ver ese papel por favor.- la chica trató de sonar lo más diplomática posible.

Por dentro el rubio sentía que le ardía la garganta, sudaba frio como nunca antes. Se sentía tenso y no sabia como actuar. En cuanto el profesor los nombró, supo que algo malo estaría por suceder. Sintió como la chica se acercó a su puesto, como dejo sus cosas al lado, corría con determinación la silla y la colocaba al frente de él, se le volvió a hacer un nudo el cuello cuando la vio sentándose y más aun cuando disimuladamente la miró de reojo y vio como se acomodaba su cabello. Luego la sintió carraspear, pero por un minuto creyó que si no le respondía ella iba a desaparecer, pero que equivocado estaba, ahora resultaba que estaba esa misma chica la cual besó con tanta pasión en la biblioteca, ahora pidiéndole que le pasara un jodido papel.  
>Pasaron unos segundos y el rubio con un poco de indecisión dejó el papel sobre la mesa y con los dedos los arrastró hasta dejarlo a centímetros de la castaña, alzó la vista y se topo con la mirada de ella. La quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que ella bajó la vista nerviosa y tomó el papel y se dispuso a leerlo. Se quedó esperando que terminara, mientras que la observaba. Miró con detalle sus facciones, sus ojos almendrados que recorrían con paciencia el trozo de papel, su nariz pequeña y respingada, unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas rosadas, una boca pequeña, pero carnosa y colorada. En ese momento la chica en un gesto inconsciente mordió su labio inferior, el rubio se tensó recordando aquel beso. Siguió recorriéndola, bajando la vista hasta su cuello, era largo y delgado, estaba usando una blusa abotonada hasta el inicio de su busto, pudo sentir como se sonrojaban sus mejillas al momento de imaginarse la fisionomía de la chica, un calorcito bajando por su estomago hasta llegar a sus partes intimas, lo hizo tragar nervioso. Se despejó agitando la cabeza disimuladamente e intentando mirar hacia otro lado; pero el sonido de los dedos de la castaña golpeando rítmicamente la mesa lo hizo volver la vista hacia la chica. Ella continuó su lectura por unos segundos más. Para cuando terminó, el rubio estaba debatiéndose la vida por salir corriendo de la incomodidad que sentía.<p>

Bueno, ya terminé… es un poco complicado esto…- la chica señaló la hoja que reposaba en la fría mesa.- tendremos que dividirnos la mayor parte del trabajo, pero…- la voz de la chica se perdió entre los murmullos de la sala.

…pero … que?.- preguntó el ojigris, intentando no parecer interesado.

Que vamos a tener que hacer la poción entre los dos, lamentablemente esto requiere un cuidado extra y necesito que me ayudes a poder realizarla.- la chica lo miraba como si él fuera cualquier otro.

Es la idea, no? Créeme que no me apasiona la idea, pero la nota equivale al treinta por ciento de este ramo.- el chico intentó sonar sarcástico.- elige que parte quieres hacer y terminemos con esto.-

La castaña miró un poco frustrada frente a la actitud de su compañero, pero se encogió de hombros y se puso a copiar en su cuaderno.- yo recolecto los ingredientes…mmm… puedo escribir el procedimiento a seguir, tú podrías hacer el inicio y la conclusión… prefiero hacer la primera parte y tu la segunda, te parece?.-

Como sea…- el chico hizo un gesto de que poco le importaba.

Escríbelo…- la chica señaló el cuaderno del rubio. Este simplemente acató lo dicho y anotó lo que le tocaba hacer a él. Durante ese proceso ambos estuvieron en silencio.

La castaña se sentía nerviosa e insegura, por nada del mundo deseaba decir nada que hiciera desviar la conversación hacia lo que había pasado. Aunque si quería aclarar las cosas, pero no sabia que ni como hacerlo, si esperar que él le digiera algo o ella tomar la iniciativa. Lo miró detenidamente, su cabello era platinado y liso, tenia un corte que le llegaba hasta las mejillas y estaba un tanto desordenado, unos mechones le tapaban un poco los ojos. Recordó lo que Luna le había dicho –_ …tiene mirada triste_.- comprobó que era cierto, tenia un deje de tristeza, así se veía bien, guapo a decir verdad. Se castigó mentalmente por pensar eso.

Luego cuando vio que el rubio terminó de escribir, miró su cuaderno y de manera indiferente le preguntó.- por que parte comenzamos ahora?.-

Hagamos un resumen de lo que tenemos que hacer, tenemos tiempo antes que termine la clase.- el rubio tomó la hoja y sin querer rozó los dedos de la castaña, al instante se sobresaltaron y ambos miraron para otra parte, sin querer verse. Ambos se hicieron los desentendidos y continuaron elaborando un plan de realización, intercambiando palabras cada cierto tiempo y casi sin mirarse. Así pasó la hora de clase, hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de hora.

La chica guardó sus cosas en silencio, dejó la silla donde estaba y con un leve adiós, se fue hasta donde sus compañeros. El ojigris se quedó un momento mirando el espacio vacío que tenia en frente y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, parecía que iba a tener que ser él en hablar con ella, no podía engañarse, nunca iba a poder hacerse el que nada pasó, por algún motivo que el aun no entendía necesitaba hablar con ella y sacarse esa maldita espina que le hacia picar el pecho. El rubio guardo sus cosas, se levantó sin escuchar que Pansy llevaba rato hablándole, y se fue en silencio a su próxima clase.

**TA TAN! *aplausos* ese era el capitulo... luego subo otro cap... besos y hasta pronto**

**_Lady Malfoy_**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry estaba camino a su clase de encantamientos, iba solo por que Ron se habia olvidado de su libro, y fue a buscarlo, lo esperaría afuera del salón. El pelinegro estaba por llegar a la sala de clases, cuando notó que una pelirroja estaba-en lo que parecía-enfrascada en una discusión con Dean. Apresuró un poco el paso, para ver que estaba sucediendo.

…_es lo que quiero, no me lo puedes prohibir…_- la voz de Ginny sonaba molesta. Harry estaba cada vez más cerca.

No te lo estoy prohibiendo cariño, pero no puedo llevarte…- el moreno se veía calmado y respondía como si la chica fuera una niña.

No me hables así, no entiendo porque no quieres ir conmigo, soy tu novia… hace unos días si íbamos a ir juntos.- el pelinegro se apoyó en una pared cerca de donde estaba la pareja, pero sin hacer notar su presencia.

Hubo un cambio de planes, mi familia y yo nos iremos de vacaciones.. pero corazón, aun falta mucho para eso.- el chico trató de abrazar a su novia, pero esta se corrió aumentando el espacio que había entre los dos.- no te pongas así Ginny.-

Tú me cambiaste los planes… bueno, ya no quiero hablar de eso… nos vemos a la tarde, adiós.- la chica se fue sin decir más. Harry la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció en la distancia.

Ver esa discusión lo hizo sentir extrañamente bien, no le gustaba mucho que la pelirroja anduviera con Dean, no sabia por que, él creía que Ginny se merecía algo mejor y el moreno no clasificaba por nada en esa categoría. El chico-que-vivió se acercó como si nada hasta donde estaba Dean y lo saludó.

Hola Dean, tienes clases con Mcgonagall?.-

Sí, tu igual?.- el pelinegro asintió.- Merlín, por que las mujeres son tan complicadas?.- la pregunta iba obviamente relacionada a la pelea que tuvo con Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombro, en señal que no tenia idea.- dímelo a mi… sólo estaba más contento, al principio todo amor, pero pasa el tiempo y se ponen brujas.- Dean largo una risa, un tanto molesta para Harry.- si sabes a que me refiero.- el pelinegro asintió.

Unos alumnos llegaron hasta la misma sala, esperando a la profesora. A medida que pasaban los minutos más alumnos llegaban, hasta que pocos minutos antes que empezara la clase, llegó la profesora y detrás Ron corriendo como si su alma se la quisiera llevar el diablo. Se detuvo detrás de Harry intentando recobrar el aliento.

Parece que llegué justo.- el pelirrojo le susurró a su amigo y este asintió al momento que la profesora hablara.

Buenos días, pasen por favor.- los alumnos y Mcgonagall ingresaron al Salón para comenzar la clase.

Draco se encontraba camino a su clase de artes oscuras, sin el más mínimo ánimo de asistir. Caminaba desganado y cada cinco pasos se detenía con la intención de devolverse a su dormitorio, pero no podía faltar a clases, él era una persona responsable y dedicada a sus estudios, pero ese día había amanecido con animo de perros y la anterior clase lo dejó peor, si fuera posible. Sacó un libro de su bolso y se fue leyendo para amenizar un poco el camino.

Un libro de tapas verdes cubría el rostro de una chica, tan enfrascada iba en su lectura que ni si quiera se daba cuenta en donde estaba. A Hermione siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando leía, un par de veces llegó atrasada a las clases por que simplemente se absorbía en la lectura y terminaba desviándose del camino. Luego tenia que correr para alcanzar a llegar a la hora.

_...la historia del mundo a sida cambiada tantas veces como las eras en que está formada, cada civilización escribe una nueva consigna y así los milenios que han pasado se llenan de recuerdos y variaciones…_- la castaña iba pendiente del párrafo que leía.

Draco seguía leyendo sin mirar el camino que le precedía.-_…más que asombrado, estaba impactado por lo que sus ojos veían, montañas teñidas de dorado, objetos que se confundían a la vista. Colinas de interminables tesoros se paraban majestuosas frente al joven explorador, él pestañó maravillado y con cautela se acercó temer…_-

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, hasta que en un segundo ambos sintieron que chocaron con otra persona, cada libro saltó a lo alto y los chicos se fueron hacia atrás sin saber que sucedía.

¡Qué demonios…!.- la voz de Draco se escuchó clara y molesta.

Disculp…- la voz de la castaña se perdió luego de escuchar al rubio.

Ambos se enderezaron al acto, mirándose incomodos y avergonzados. El rubio recordó lo que se había dicho anteriormente. Quizás ese era el momento para hablar, dejarle en claro que todo fue un mal entendido, uno de muy mal gusto. Él sabía mentir muy bien.

Deberías fijarte por donde andas.- el ojigris se refirió a la torpeza de la chica.

Bueno, tú no ibas precisamente alerta, Malfoy.- la castaña respondió enseguida a la defensiva.-

podemos conversar?.- la pregunta le llegó de improviso a la chica.

Ella solo asintió, pero no tenía idea que decir.

No tomará mucho tiempo.- el rubio se corrió tomando ambos libros y se dirigió a un costado del pasillo. Hermione lo siguió en silencio.- Lo que pasó obviamente no tiene explicación, naturalmente yo en mi sano juicio nunca hubiese hecho algo así, no se que artimañas usaste, pero te pido que hagamos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, yo tengo una imagen que mantener, entiendes?.- la castaña lo miró extrañada, como podía decir algo así; si de partida era él que inició todo.

No, la verdad no lo entiendo…- ella se cruzó de brazos.-…no fui yo la que se lanzó desesperadamente, además a que te refieres a que artimañas use…- la chica lo miró confundida y estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Bueno… tu sabrás que hiciste para lograr robarme un beso, no te culpo.- el chico se estaba poniendo engreído de nuevo.

La sangre de la chica comenzó a hervir y tomó un leve color rojizo.- para tu información no hice nada, por que en ningún momento tuve la intensión de hacer nada de lo que dices… insisto, fuiste tú el que…-

Ya, déjalo así mujer…es obvio que querías un poco de atención, mírate y mírame, nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros, nunca tendrías esa suerte.- el rubio la miró despectivamente, pero por dentro le comían las manos por volver a tocarla.

Tú de verdad estas chiflado… que habría yo de mirar en ti, por favor no me hagas reír, gracias a Dios nunca nada pasará entre nosotros, eso es lo mejor de mi vida.- la chica hizo un ademan con la mano.

Sigue engañándote Granger…bueno, ya puedes seguir tu camino.- el se irguió, y la miró engreídamente. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, queriéndolo matar con la vista. Gruño indignada, le arrebató el libro de las manos y se giró para irse, pero antes de continuar su camino agregó.- para tu información Malfoy, tú serias el afortunado, pero no podrías con tanta mujer, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que me fije en ti.- la chica siguió caminando.

Yo no estaría tan seguro.- alzó la voz el rubio.

Púdrete, Hurón!.- se alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia, antes que la castaña desapareciera. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco. Justo al momento que más alumnos llegaban para iniciar la clase. Guardó el libro que iba leyendo y se acercó a la puerta del salón.

Hermione en cuanto supuso que Malfoy no la veía, se echo a correr como condenada, sin darse cuenta se había desviado hacia el lado contrario de donde tenia su clase y lo más probable era que ya había empezado. Se fue a toda velocidad, hasta que giró en una esquina y frenó en seco, jadeante del cansancio y notó que efectivamente ya habían entrado todos. Se acomodó la ropa y se amarró el cabello. Se armó de valor y toco la puerta.

_Adelante…_-sonó la voz de la profesora desde dentro de la sala.

La castaña abrió despacio la puerta y se asomó con cuidado.- Profesora...ehm… disculpe el retraso…-la chica miró alrededor del salón, todos los alumnos se habían girado para ver quien era la que llegaba tarde.

Pasa, pasa… no te preocupes, recién habíamos comenzado.- la profesora le hizo un gesto para que ingresara. La chica no se hizo esperar y entró sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a su puesto, bajo la mirada de todos. Farfullo un.-_maldito hurón…_- y se sentó disgustada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todosssss! tanto tiempo sin subir, mil disculpas, pero estoy con trabajito nuevooo ^^ y deje estancado esto, pero ya estoy de vuelta :-) ... espero disfruten este capitulo, a mi me gusto bastante... pero hace que uno quede como -NO ME DEJES ASIIIII - jejeje es la idea! bueno.. agradezco a los reviews! :) me hace feliz que haya gente que disfrute tanto como yo de estos fics ;3 **_

_**Cariños a :**_

_**Crazzy76**_

_**Miss Bella Granger**_

_**Caroone**_

_**Valeria**_

_**Sandra Longbotton**_

_**Y al que lee pero no se anima a responder ¬¬ (broma.. igual los kiero) saludos!**_

_**ahora a leer!**_

_**-*-*-**/*/*/-*-*-*/*/-/-/*/-*-***_

Pronto llegó el viernes y aunque era de mañana, casi todo el colegio estaba de buen ánimo. Dentro de un par de horas comenzaría el fin de semana y podrían descansar hasta el lunes. Muchos alumnos hacían planes para ir a hogsmade o las chicas hacían pijamadas, juntándose las mujeres de distintas casas.

En cambio Hermione estaba nerviosa y expectante a la entrada de la oficina del director. Se comía de manera frenética sus uñas y cada dos segundos miraba las grandes puertas del despacho. A primera hora esa mañana le había llegado una lechuza, con un mensaje de Dumbledore, indicándole que debía ir luego del desayuno a su despacho. Pensaba lo peor, que la profesora del otro día la había acusado, o quizás le habían quitado su nombramiento de premio anual….o peor! A lo mejor el director de alguna manera se enteró de lo que había ocurrido con ella y Malfoy en la biblioteca. Mentalmente se obligaba a calmarse, se decía a si misma- calma Hermione, calma - pero todo se fue al tiesto de la basura cuando vio a un rubio acercarse altivo, con actitud arrogante; justo donde estaba ella.

Y tú que haces aquí?.- la castaña preguntó extrañada.

A ti no te importa…- el chico le respondió con indiferencia.

Vienes a hablar con Dumbledore?.- volvió a preguntar la chica.

Si, pero insisto… eso a ti no te interesa.- sin siquiera mirarla, le respondió.

Al parecer sí, por que a mi también me citó.- el rubio la miró por primera vez, extrañado y atando cabos inmediatamente.- tu crees..?.- preguntó la chica.

Yo no tengo nada que creer… si acá nunca a pasado nada, espero que tú digas lo mismo, no me quiero meter en problemas por tu culpa.- El ojigris se miraba las manos como si algo interesantísimo hubiera en ellas.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, anonadada por lo que dijo su compañero.- que acá… discúlpame, pero lo que menos me interesa es si tú tienes problemas o no, acá el que tuvo la culpa fuiste tú.- la chica señaló al rubio con su pulgar.

A si? Eso crees?.- el chico la miró de manera burlesca.

Claro que sí! Fuiste tú el que…-

Ya déjalo! Ni me lo recuerdes.- interrumpió el ojigris.

Si, eso si, gracias a Merlín no tengo que volver a pasar por algo así.- la chica se giró mirando ofendida hacia las puertas del despacho del director.

El rubio silenciosamente se acercó más a la chica quedando justo a su izquierda. Semi agachado se quedó muy cerca del rostro de la castaña. Esta no sintió la presencia de su compañero hasta que giró su cabeza para ver en que estaba este. Dio un respingo y miró alarmada al chico que tenía tan cerca.

Malfoy! Que crees que haces….- la chica lo miró de arriba abajo. El rubio estaba afirmado con una mano en la muralla y la otra la tenia apoyada en su cintura, sus cabellos caían sobre los ojos; dándole una apariencia muy sexy.

Yo creo que te encantaría pasar por eso de nuevo.- el chico acortó un poco más la distancia, golpeando a la chica con un intenso olor a menta.

No seas ridículo, tan estúpida no soy.- la chica miraba nerviosa al rubio y luego bajaba la vista.

Vaya que te asustas con un hombre cerca… no todas tienen la suerte que tú estas teniendo ahora.- Draco levantó una ceja y inclinó levemente la cabeza.

La castaña soltó una risa fingida.- por favor hurón, yo no estoy asustada y agradezco no tener esa "suerte" que dices tú.- la chica hizo un gesto con sus dedos, haciendo comillas.

A mi me parece que sí te pones nerviosa.- de pronto el rubio pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica, posando su mano en la cadera de esta. Ella se tensó al acto, pero intentó parecer calma.

El afortunado eres tú, me parece… hace falta más que eso para que me ponga 'algo' nerviosa.-la chica se puso de frente al rubio, mirándolo desafiante; demostrándole que no la intimidaba.

Ohh... de acuerdo, osea no te pasa nada si hago esto.- y coloco su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola hacia él con decisión.- ella negó un poco menos segura que antes, pero sin bajar la cabeza. Ambos hacían contacto visual.- menos mal que ninguno siente nada por el otro, sino esta escena sería completamente diferente…- él se acercó aun más, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy pegados.

No sabes el esfuerzo mental que tengo que hacer para no morirme del desagrado.- la chica sentía cosquillas en la panza, como si miles de mariposas bailaran en su vientre. Ella también se acercó levemente hasta que casi toparon sus narices.

Lo mismo digo…- ambos tenían los ojos casi cerrados. Estaban intoxicados con el olor de sus alientos, parecía que en cualquier momento se besarían, solo estaban a milímetros de hacerlo. Fue el ojigris el que comenzó a desaparecer la distancia de entre ambos, la chica había puesto sus manos en el pecho del rubio. Como en cámara lenta se fueron juntando con los ojos cerrados y cuando ya podían sentir que sus labios rozaban los del otro, el sonido de una puerta los hizo saltar, separándose instantáneamente. Los dos estaban exaltados y miraban confundidos la puerta. Para la suerte de ambos, esta al momento de abrirse no reveló la presencia del director, sino unos segundos más tardes.

Buenos días, queridos alumnos…. Pasen por favor.- un animado director, de cabellos plateados y nariz ganchuda los saludó cordialmente, invitándolos a pasar.

Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.- se apresuró a responder la castaña.- como amaneció hoy?.-

Excelente, un día precioso… Srta. Granger, por que esta tan colorada?... se siente bien?.- la chica se miró los pies un segundo, deseando que la tierra tuviera misericordia y se la tragara, luego levantó la vista como si nada.

No director, estoy bien… creo que algo me hizo mal, algo en mal estado.- la castaña sintió un bufido burlón de parte del rubio.

Y Ud. Señor Malfoy? Como está el día de hoy?.- el director se giró para mirar al rubio.

Un poco asqueado señor…- dijo Draco mirando a la chica.

Curioso, deberían tener cuidado con lo que comen, jóvenes.- el director los miró por debajo de sus gafas.

En mi vida vuelvo a comer algo así, profesor.-la castaña le devolvió la mirada al rubio.

O tal vez no…- acotó el chico, haciendo que esta entrecerrara los ojos.

Bueno, bueno… a lo nuestro, adelante.- el director hizo pasar a los dos alumnos y cerró la puerta. Sin que los jóvenes lo notaran, el director esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Esa mañana a Harry y Ron les tocaba entrenamiento de Quiddict, dentro de un mes, se realizaría el primer partido del año. Tenían que jugar contra Revenclaw. Luego de desayunar se fueron directamente a la cancha junto con un grupo de alumnos; todos eran miembros del equipo de Griffindor. Ese año Harry era el capitán del equipo y había seleccionado a un buen grupo. George y Fred eran los anotadores, Ron hacia el papel de atajador, Cornac Mclaggen, Angelina Johnson y christen Thompson elegidos como bateadores, por supuesto Ginny también formaba parte del equipo, pero normalmente la iban cambiando de puesto, dado que la menor de los Weasley era bastante buena. Harry hacia de buscador, por que en eso era lo que más destacaba.

Todos iban animados a su entrenamiento, muy entusiasmados por que el año pasado habían ganado la temporada y este año tenían la ilusión de nuevamente llevarse la copa.

Harry… y Hermione por que no vino al entrenamiento?.- Ron preguntó por la ausencia de su amiga.

Me dijo que Dumbledore la había citado a su oficina luego del desayuno y parece que después tenia clases.- el pelirrojo asintió al escuchar la explicación de su amigo.

Oye, te fijaste en Ginny… hoy volvió a amanecer con los ojos rojos.- el pelirrojo señaló a su hermana.- si ese desgraciado le ha hecho algo, lo mato.-

Harry recordó la pelea que habían tenido la otra vez y sintió una molestia en el pecho.- Ron, no te entrometas en eso… a ti no te gustaría que tu hermana anduviera metida en tus asuntos.-

Es muy diferente! Ella es muy pequeña aun.- Cuando se trataba de discutir, Ron era muy testarudo.- pero, si… ella no va a escucharme jamás.- el pelirrojo negó pesadamente, pero cambió su semblante de pronto.- ya se! Tu habla con ella.-

El niño-que-vivió lo miró extrañado.- que yo hable con ella?...- preguntó sin estar convencido de haber escuchado bien.

Sí… al parecer te tiene más cariño a ti que a mi, y en ti confió…- Ron le puso una mano en la espalda.- amigo… como un favor, si?.- el pelirrojo golpeó la espalda de ojinegro.

No lo se Ron… a mi no me corresponde.- Harry no tenia ni un ánimo de hacer lo que le decía su amigo.

Solo es preguntarle que le pasa… nada del otro mundo.- añadió el pelirrojo.

Harry se lo pensó por un momento, la verdad es que ese ultimo tiempo pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en la pequeña pelirroja, sentí algo indecible cada vez que la veía, y hubo un par de veces que soñó con ella y no precisamente como amigos.

Haciéndole honor a la verdad, Harry tenia sentimientos por la hermana de su amigo, pero existían muchos motivos para no hacerlo, pero no podía engañar a nadie, sí quería acercársele.- Ok… hablaré con ella, pero no te prometo nada.- el pelirrojo se dio por satisfecho, asintiendo alegremente.

Gracias amigo!.- Así continuaron su camino hasta llegar al campo de juego.

**_Espero hayan disfrutado del cap! nos vemos muy pronto! dejen reviews.. me hacen feliz (acepto peticiones, criticas, tomatazos y lo que venga jejejee si es un Drakito mejor todavia :D )_**

**_besos pretenciosos!_**

**_Lady Malfoy_**


End file.
